


Not A Proper Lady

by Amorphe_Hexe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: FTM Jaina Proudmoore, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Trans Jaina Proudmoore, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorphe_Hexe/pseuds/Amorphe_Hexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daelin has been advised to treat Jaina like a proper lady - but when your child isn't a girl to begin with, that could do more harm than good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Proper Lady

“Sweetheart, please, you can’t wear that to travel to Dalaran.”  
  
Jason looked up at his father, obviously confused. “Why not?” He wore a loose shirt, neatly tucked into a pair of brown trousers, held up with a belt, and was in the middle of packing similar outfits into a bag.

Daelin took a deep breath so he could be as gentle as he could - it was difficult to be so tender with his little girl, he was used to boys and men, but as Jaina had grown older, he’d been advised to stop treating her like another son. He pulled from behind his back a long, lovely dress, perfectly tailored for her. “You will wear things like this, like a proper lady, now. This one’s for you to wear while you’re staying with the royal family of Lordareon, and please, try to make a good impression. No cursing.”  
  
Jason was horrified. _A proper lady?_ He stood up straight, hands on his hips, trying his best to imitate his brother Derek - a low blow, he knew, but maybe it would convince his father - as he said, “But I’m not a lady!” He immediately turned back to his packing so he wouldn’t have to look at his father’s face.  
  
Daelin felt like he’d been punched in the gut. She had little resemblance to her older brother - or to him, she looked just like her mother - but he saw what she’d been trying. It took all he had in him to keep his voice steady. “You will be, soon, dear. You need to conduct yourself like one.”  
  
Jason scowled up at him, then at the dress. “I’ll wear it,” he said, “But I’m not a lady. Or a girl.”  
  
Daelin patted his daughter on the head. “Thank you, Jaina.” He set the dress on the bed and turned to leave, missing his child’s wince.  
  
Jason looked at the dress again, picked it up in his hands. The fabric was fine, a lovely turquoise with green and gold accents. Obviously a great deal of thought had gone into it. He knew, if he wore the dress to the court of Lordaeron, wore a dress to Dalaran, he’d never be able to go by what he felt. He’d be stuck as Jaina forever.  
  
He _hated_ Jaina.  
  
Jason tossed the dress haphazardly on the bed and sat against the post, pulling his knees to his chest and trying - and failing - not to cry.


End file.
